1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to toy apparatus, and further pertains to a new and improved gravitationally motivated toy apparatus wherein the same sets forth a gravitationally motivated bird like member simulating a bird feeding from a predetermined quantity of food positioned forwardly thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various toy apparatus and toy apparatus utilizing gravity as motivating force are set forth in the prior art for amusement, entertainment, and education of individuals. The instant invention sets forth a toy and further a toy that may be utilized in a game format to direct a bird like figure utilizing gravity as the motivating force to pivot in an oscillating manner, a beak portion of the bird like figure into a forwardly oriented food container.
Prior art structure for gravitational type toys may be found in U.S. Pat. RE. No. 13,696 to MAHAN wherein a toy like member is directed downwardly along a platform with leg portions pivotally mounted interiorly of the body portion of the figure and obliquely oriented balancing weights positioned laterally of the figure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,390 to MARTIN sets forth a gravity motivated figure where the figure includes a central rod including a lower-most tip that further includes a weight at a lower-most end of the figure with the tip projecting therethrough with the weight offset relative to the figure to effect a wobbling motion of the figure along a tilted ramp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,460 to KATZMARZIK sets forth a gravitationally motivated toy wherein a central body portion includes spaced parallel plate members with a simulated bird leg member pivotally mounted through the plates to simulate a "walking" of the figure down an incline platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,140,275 to WALSON sets forth a walking toy utilizing pivotally mounted legs directed through a generally cylindrical body cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,895 to SIDNEY sets forth a gravity type toy wherein a body member includes arm portions pivot upwardly thereof for securement to an overlying platform where the arm members are alternately pivoted relative to the body to effect a movement of the body downwardly along the platform.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved gravitationally motivated toy apparatus wherein the same addresses both the issues of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in setting forth a gravitationally simulated toy utilized for entertainment, education, and for cumulative use as a game organization.